The Wizard in Black Butler
by Red Valentino
Summary: As inspired by recent crossvers, Harry enters the world of Ciel and his demon servant. Short chapters and none romance. Mostly of Shinigami drabbles with Harry in the mix. I've always wanted to explore the World of Shinigami. Like how does one become one.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thought I'll try my hand at this again. I got inspired by a bunch of fics I've been reading. It's pretty short. I love Rowling! Her veil idea is the bomb for crossover fics. Give me your thoughts. I know it's not that good. But I just want to get it out my mind.

* * *

><p>"Sirius!"<p>

Harry cried as he saw his godfather was hit by the green light and fall towards a veil. Harry ran towards the veil and attempted to grab his godfather's hand as he was falling into the veil. Harry tripped over his feet and fell into the veil himself.

"Harry!"

As Harry fell through, the last thing he heard were his friends' cries and curses being fired. Harry can see that inside the veil was nothing but darkness with little beads of light shining like a star in a night sky. Harry looked around and spotted Sirius floating away. Harry attempted to swim toward him but no matter how much he moved, he cannot project himself anywhere near Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry shouted and clenched his fists in anger as Sirius did not respond. _"Why isn't Sirius answering? Is he dead? No! He can't be dead," _Harry thought. _"All I saw was that he was hit by a green light but there are tons of spells that are green. What's going to me? Am I going to float endlessly until I'm old and grey? Would be soul-." _

"Ah!" Harry cried out in surprise. The night within the veil shimmered and disappeared. Windows appeared, covered with a red curtain. Harry can see Sirius floating towards one and disappear inside. Harry gasp and again try to valiantly enter the same window but failed and ended up in another window where he saw nothing but darkness with a single light as bright as the sun.

Harry had to close his eyes but opened them as he felt himself hit hard ground and hear various chitter chatter. _"Where I am?" _Harry thought as he looked around. As soon as he arrived, the noise stop and the occupants were looking at him with curiousity. Harry can see that there are three people in the room. Two of them were men dressed in a suit with glasses. They were standing in front of another man, dressed in dark grey wih his grey hair over his eyes.

One of the them walked over to Harry, who was lying on the floor. He had a stern look upon his yellow eyes and he was carrying a long rod with two clippers. Harry wondered, "_Is he related to Snape? Did I end up on another floor of the Ministry?" _The stern man took one look at his disheveled appearence and planted a foot in Harry's stomach.

"Ack!" Harry rolled around in pain on the floor. The man pushed his glasses with his rod and stated, "I take it that you are Alan Humphries? The new Shinigami? Where is your uniform?Where is your death scythe and how dare you interrupt my private conversation with the great Undertaker?" Harry can only look up at the man in confusion, _"Alan Humphries? Shinigami? Am I in the land of the dead?" _The stern man was annoyed at the lack of answer and said, "Humph! Perhaps I should discipline you." William grabbed the back of Harry's robe and begin to drag him across the floor.

"Wait! You got the wrong guy! I'm not Alan Humphries. I'm Harry Potter!" Harry said in protest. William stopped dragging Harry and materalized a book out of nowhere and begin to flip through it. "Harry Potter...Harry Potter," William said as he looked through the book. When he reached the end, he snapped it shut. "I don't see any Shinigami's named Harry Potter." William glared at Harry and proded him with his rod. "You're not a demon. It's impossible for a human to be here. Are you a trainee who got lost? Or are you an angel?" William ask. "I'm a wizard!" Harry cried. "Wizard?" William said.

"Hehehhehe!" Undertaker laughed. "I never thought a wizard would be so foolish!" Undertaker fell to the floor as he laugh and laugh. The other shinigami, Steve Rogers stood there, unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! This got a longer than I thought. Maybe I will continue. I thought I would stop when they were in the veil tunnel. Am I the only person who saw Alan's anime pic and said," OMG! Harry Potter!" and squealed?<p> 


End file.
